


Академия Мстителей

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: миди (от R до NC-17) [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Когда проводишь так много времени рядом, то и после закрытия ничего не заканчивается.





	Академия Мстителей

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация в тексте от [Вако](https://vk.com/my_name_is_vako).

***

Когда Локи хочет что-нибудь отчудить, он обычно всегда вваливается через окно. То есть, конечно, не вваливается. Сначала по ногам тянет легким сквозняком, потом демонстративно скрипит ставень стеклопакета — Старку, кстати, очень интересно, чем скрипит то, что скрипеть фактически не может — потом откидывается занавеска... Тони всегда безуспешно старается не хихикать. Драматический персонаж, полный загадочного мистицизма, из Локи не очень. Локи для этого еще слишком маленький, щуплый и взъерошенный, несмотря на мех на воротнике. В глубине души Тони считает себя гораздо, гораздо старше. Локи еще даже с девочками не целовался. В отличие от Тони. А Тони целовался. И с Локи тоже.

Им как-то очень легко друг с другом. Иногда Тони смутно думает, что это потому, что в нем Локи нашел то, чего не нашел в Торе — крутого выпендрежника, который, несмотря на выпендреж, обращает внимание на самого Локи и искренне им восхищается. Старку не сложно восхищаться — Локи клевый, лохматый, иногда дурацкий, но очень-очень умный, прямо-таки гениальный. В своей, гуманитарно-магической сфере, конечно. А в техногенной его как раз дополняет Старк. 

Так вот, когда Локи хочет что-нибудь отчудить, он обязательно забирается к Старку через окно. Сверкает глазами и азартно говорит: «Знаешь, что я придумал?» Тони еще ни разу не пожалел о том, что каждый раз отвечал: «Рассказывай!» 

В признательность за взаимность, Локи Тони чаще всего доверяет. Показывает ему первому свои новые чары, облики и боевые комплекты. Если Старк не смеется — значит, все в порядке. Если дует щеки и сверкает глазами, стараясь не хихикать — надо сделать попроще. Локи немного обижается, когда Тони дует щеки, но Тони быстро отвлекает его тем, что целует, как девчонку, и говорит, какой Локи клевый. Где-то здесь прячется подстава, но Локи никак не может решить, где именно. 

Целоваться они начали внезапно. Как-то Локи пожаловался, что пробовал научиться на собственном двойнике, но так и не сумел: щекотно. А Тони сказал: 

— Ну и ладно, давай тогда я. 

— Что, я? — захлопал глазами Локи. 

А потом его поцеловали. Осторожно, мягко-мягко, очень дружелюбно и без напора, от которого бы он испугался и убежал. И Локи понравилось. Так что теперь постоянной девушки у него пока нет, зато есть Тони и дружба. 

— По-моему, я давно не тренировался, — задумчиво говорит Локи, качаясь в гостях у Старка на стуле, и Тони понятливо соглашается: 

— И не говори. Надо исправить.

[ ](https://pp.userapi.com/c846017/v846017083/15d512/sc2kKVA2m0E.jpg)

Ничего плохого они в этом не видят. В этом и нет ничего плохого, а еще нет ничего зазорного в том, что все свои перевоплощения Локи сначала показывает Тони. Старк для этого и завел у себя ростовое зеркало, а заходящие однокурсники думают — для самолюбования.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает Локи, топоча босыми пятками и стараясь заглянуть себе за спину. Тони сглатывает, стараясь не жмуриться и оценивать рассудительно. 

— Наверное, лучше сделать поменьше,— говорит он наконец. 

Локи вздыхает и взвешивает в ладонях накрытую гривой сверкающих волос грудь. Красивую, идеально-сферической, шарообразной формы. Тяжелая, наверное. 

— Тебе и так поверят, что ты старшая кузина Тора, — говорит Тони. Он старательно не отводит взгляд — Локи надуется. — Лучше немного уменьши, а то ты вперед заваливаешься при ходьбе, — советует он, и Локи соглашается. Это разумно. 

 

— А вот это еще зачем? — спрашивает Тони в другой раз и для верности тычет пальцем. Рожки у Локи крутые, холодные, ребристые, как у дикого барашка. Не то чтобы Тони видел много барашков, но в своей правоте он уверен. Локи задирает нос и фыркает: жалкий смертный, ему не понять. Глаза у Локи алые, а пузико, обычно довольно мягкое и нежное, как у нормального подростка, прикрыто ровными на загляденье кубиками пресса. Синими. Локи вообще весь синий, точнее, голубой — морозного, льдистого, бледного оттенка. Тони нравится. Он даже не хихикает над меховой накидкой и золотым цепным поясом. Вместо этого Тони подсаживается поближе, заглядывает в алые глаза, облизывается и говорит: 

— По-моему, ты давно не тренировался.

***

Ростовое зеркало Старка они используют вместе. Локи — чаще, потому что Локи — оборотень, и ему нужно тщательно проверять результат своих усилий. Того ли цвета глаза? Той ли длины и оттенка волосы? Из Тони, конечно, тот еще внимательный наблюдатель, но в одиночку он может чего-то не заметить.

За прошедшие полгода Старк наблюдал у себя в комнате: Кэпа (тогда сорвались его президентские выборы), Вдову (Локи остался недоволен — назначенное им свидание с Халком Таше понравилось), Осу (Старк сидел, постоянно сверяясь с досье, и подсказывал, сколько полосок у той на куртке). Еще Локи превращается в Тора с завидным профессионализмом и регулярностью, тут ему уже даже советы не нужны. Кроме совета не увлекаться, стараясь представить названного брата намного хуже, чем тот есть — на этом-то Локи обычно и разоблачают. 

Постояннее всего Локи обращается, конечно, в йотуна. Тони про себя называет эти дни критическими. Рогатый Локи может часами грустно сидеть у зеркала, потом начать красоваться перед ним, гордо расправляя плечи, потом снова сникает, сворачиваясь клубком на полу, обнимает руками колени, но все равно мрачно пялится на свое красноглазое отражение. 

Тони догадывается, что тому причиной какие-то внутренние проблемы, — в конце концов, «брат» Локи вроде бы ни во что голубое и красноглазое не превращается (а точно? надо бы проверить), — но пока что Локи обо всем молчит, как зашитый. Ну и ладно. 

В общем, в «критические» дни в первый час Тони Локи не дергает и не отвлекает, давая насладиться процессом, а потом начинает подкатывать к нему, хм-м, орехи. Делает и приносит какао в большой дымящейся кружке. Подкладывает к какао упаковку каких-нибудь экзотических сладостей или срочно заказанную ручную выпечку. И еще десертную корзинку свежих лесных ягод. В течение получаса Локи мрачно принимает подношения жалкого смертного, сопя и фырча себе под нос, а потом Тони приходит с одеялом. Одеяло большое и мягкое, оно укутывает Локи по самые глаза, так, что только рожки торчат угрожающе, а снаружи одеяло обнимает Тони. 

— Мир? — дружелюбно говорит Старк, заглядывая в темные глубины йотунской души. — Мир-р-р?

***

Локи долго верит в «тренировки». Он слишком наивен, чтобы забираться в дебри «отношений», удовлетворяясь простым «когда-нибудь пригодится». А еще слишком умен и недостаточно социализирован, чтобы развлекаться с ребятами из Академии. Долгое время Тони — его единственный друг, и этого вполне достаточно.

Достаточно до тех пор, пока в какой-то момент Тони не заходит дальше. Бормоча о том, что можно тренироваться не только в поцелуях, Старк выдыхает и прижимается губами к шее. Локи застывает, как подстреленный. В прикосновениях, которыми Тони растирает его живот и бока уже маловато дружеского, а в бедро ему, сколько ни убеждай себя в этом, упирается вовсе не пульт от какой-нибудь сверхтехнологической старковской игрушки. 

После этого Локи прячется в библиотеке и долго думает, листая справочники по анатомии и психологии. К тому времени, когда его оттуда вытаскивает Тор, Локи все еще в смятении. Настолько, что даже спрашивает старшего брата, как понять, нравится он кому-то или нет. 

— О, Локи понравилась девчонка! — громогласно восхищается Тор на всю академию, и Локи в ужасе закрывает ему рот. 

Это заклинание он еще никогда не использовал, и потому неделю придурок-братец вынужден изъясняться знаками, пока Локи ищет, как отменить эффект. 

— Кто это? — спрашивает Тор первым делом, когда может, наконец, говорить, но Локи шипит на него хуже Тигры и сбегает. Он знал, знал, что не стоило доверяться этому болвану. Как ему вообще пришло в голову сказать что-то Тору? 

Локи злится на брата, злится на самого себя и больше всего злится на Тони, который никак не может понять, что на Локи нашло. Потому что ветром разнесшаяся новость о том, что Локи понравилась девочка Тони как-то не радует. Даже в период немоты Тор не ограничивается жестами, он с горящими глазами карябает на обрывках бумажек радостные рисунки, разбрасывая их где попало. Палка-палка-огуречик. Тони находит пару смятых, уцелевших от гнева Локи бумажек и сердито хмурится. У него сразу выстраивается куча версий о том, что же именно происходит. 

Допустим, Локи решил как можно быстрее... Вернуться на путь истинный. Или просто пошел себя проверить. Или решил что-то доказать. Или ему не нравится Тони, а кто-нибудь вертлявый и с нежным голосом — понравился. 

О том, что происходит с ним самим, Старк, в принципе, знает. Это называется умными взрослыми словами «широта и разнообразие сексуальных предпочтений». Охренеть, какой Тони образованный в этом плане. 

...На самом деле, Старку просто нравится Локи. Рогатый и нет, сердитый и веселый, в пафосных меховых шкурах и в дурацкой полосатой пижаме. А они еще и целовались. И так естественно, так _правильно_ потянуться к тому, кто часто засыпает рядом и вызывает искристые теплые чувства, разве нет? Тони же не виноват, что у него сто **и** т.

А Локи взял и убежал. Засранец. 

Тони сердится и старается его отыскать. Незаметно, потому что иначе вовсе не отыщешь. Тони строит маленькие летучие кинокамеры, отправляет их прочесывать парки и коридоры — ого, сколько разного компромата они ухитряются собрать! — но Старку сейчас не до этого. У него даже мысли путаются, как кластеры недефрагментированного диска — и выстраивать все последовательные рассуждения о том, что «естественно, правильно, бывает, привязанность, эрекция» у него выходит плохо. Ему просто нравится Локи. 

В какой-то момент Тони удается подловить Локи одного и загнать в угол, прижав к стене, чтобы потребовать ответа. Локи мнется. Как назло, ему не удается сразу придумать убедительную ложь, правду сказать у него не поворачивается язык, а в довершение всего Локи чувствует, что неотвратимо краснеет. Он трет щеки и упрямо смотрит Тони в глаза. 

— А ты никогда не боялся, что о наших «тренировках» кто-нибудь узнает? — сердито спрашивает Локи. Он терпеть не может оказываться беззащитным, поэтому так разозлен. А еще ему не нравится ощущать себя беспомощным и чего-то не понимать — это бесит его больше всего. Ему очень хочется, чтобы все стало как раньше и можно было снова ощущать себя комфортно рядом со Старком. 

Вопрос Локи застает Старка врасплох. 

— Нет, не боялся, — сумбурно и растерянно отзывается Старк. — Почему я должен бояться? Разве мы делаем что-то неправильное? Да, боялся. Думал, что ты вот так вот подхватишься и убежишь куда глаза глядят. Но с тобой весело и интересно. Ты умный. У тебя смешная пижама и крутые рожки. Я почти отвык спать один, это как-то глупо. Меня не раздражает, когда ты дуришь и капризничаешь. Тебе нравятся моя ванна и какао. Я могу тебя больше не трогать, если хочешь. 

Тони, как может, рассказывает Локи про то, что было, короткими мелкими фразами пытаясь составить все обратно. На свои места. У него в животе одновременно холодно и жарко, и страшно спросить самое главное. Но он все-таки спрашивает: 

— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь?

Локи ежится и сумрачно признает: 

— Нравишься. Но эти все «тренировки... Я думал, они и правда только тренировки!

Он обвиняюще тычет Тони в грудь и сверкает на него глазами. 

— А ты! — громко шипит Локи. — Ты!

Он машет рукой и морщится. 

— Так не честно, — тон у Локи обвиняющий, но на следующей фразе он смягчается и заканчивается почти растерянным шепотом. — Я не хочу потерять друга. Мы только стали друзьями. У меня никогда не было друзей!

Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит Тони в глаза. Теперь Локи тоже растерян и не знает, куда деть руки, неловко ворочая плохо складывающимися во фразы словами. Те, словно глыбы, а он — собирающий их Кай. 

— Мне нравится твоя ванная и какао. Мне нравится, что могу приходить к тебе поболтать. И все остальное тоже нравится. Но я никогда не думал... ты понимаешь? Не думал! Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Менять на что-то другое, непонятно что. Пары расстаются, а друзья — это надолго. Можно ведь и после академии дружить. 

Тони порывается сказать, что он и не-дружить согласен после академии, что он вообще на все согласен, что не хотел расстроить, что опасался. Тони готов убеждать, соглашаться и спорить, но тут Локи его огорошивает:

— А теперь мы вроде как встречаемся? Когда поговорили? А если Тор узнает? — по мнению Локи, это ужасно. Старший брат же трепло! Он начнет беспокоиться, прицепится с какими-нибудь разговорами. Как в тот раз, когда Тор пытался объяснить смеющемуся Локи откуда берутся дети и закончил тем, что неловко пихнул целую пачку презервативов. Тогда Локи они здорово пригодились для всяких розыгрышей. 

...А еще Тор может написать домой, и мама будет волноваться. Все-все узнают! Конечно, здесь никто не будет над ними смеяться, это нормально. Но это же Локи! Это же Тони! Локи стонет с отчаянием и утыкается носом в теплое плечо Старка. 

— Ага, встречаемся, — гладя Локи, медленно соглашается Тони. Медленно не от нерешительности, а от восторга, и от него же у Старка подрагивают кончики пальцев, которыми он гладит макушку Локи, пока тот несчастно сопит ему в плечо. 

Внутри Тони играет нечто похожее на индийский мюзикл. Его мать такие любила. Итальянский — слишком драматично, французский слишком романтично. А Старк — придурок, вот у него и поет как в индийском. Он чувствует себя легким-легким, таким, что антигравы не нужны. Потому что Локи обнимается — сам цепко держит за пояс и бока, сам прячется в Тони, а Тони сразу чувствует себя большим, взрослым и ответственным. 

— Встречаемся, — решительно подтверждает Тони. — И как раньше, и вообще. Ты всегда можешь залезть ко мне в окно и под одеяло, а я — прилететь к тебе. Ничего же не поменяется. И после академии можно... С чего нам расставаться? 

Так, как сейчас, Локи раньше не обнимался. Старк закольцовывает его в охапку, за плечи, чувствуя, что Локи все еще переживает от беззащитности. Случайно тычется носом в волосы, принюхивается, жмурится от удовольствия. От Локи исходит слабый, искристый запах какой-то свежей, но горьковатой травы, он пыхтит и думает всякие ужасы. У него раньше не было девушки, поэтому Локи слегка растерян и крепко держится за Тони. 

Молча Локи думает, что согласен, даже если обо всем узнает Тор. Однако потом до него доходит и ситуация, и счастливый, самодовольный настрой Старка. Поэтому Локи независимо выбирается из объятий и встряхивается, глядя на Тони подозрительно. 

— И что теперь? — спрашивает он. — Нам нужно будет держаться за руки, когда мы будет идти по коридору? Учти, я этого не хочу. Это как-то по-девчачьи! 

Тони, представляя такое, неудержимо хихикает. Тревога его отпускает. Локи торгуется — уже прогресс!

— Нет, зачем? У нас и так все отлично. Можно оставить все, как раньше. Но я, наверное, буду обнимать тебя во сне, я давно хотел. Ну и ты будешь знать, что тренировки — это... не тренировки. 

Решившись, он крепко прижимает Локи к стене — оказывается, это очень горячо делать, Локи так приятно напрягается, если цапнуть его ладонями за гладкие бока, погладить, обнюхать. На то, чтобы _потереться_ у Тони недостает мужества и опыта — так что Тони просто прижимает Локи лопатками к камню и целует, ласково выдыхая из носа в нос. 

— М-м-м-м, — глубокомысленно возражает Локи, совершенно растеряв среди ощущений все слова. — Ага. Точно. Конечно. Ну э. 

Такой Локи — взъерошенный, растрепанный, растерянный — это то, на что Старка тянет, как на магнит. Да, он же и есть Железный человек, все правильно, вот он свой магнит и нашел. 

— Мы продолжим строить каверзы и подшучивать над всеми подряд, — заверяет Тони Локи вперемешку с поцелуями. — Мы, если хочешь, вообще ничего никому не скажем. Будем и дальше обсуждать мои чертежи и твои чары. Все в порядке. Ничего же особенно не изменилось?..

На самом деле кое-что изменилось, только им обоим сложно объяснить даже себе — что именно. Например, раньше бы Тони не решился: толкнуть Локи к стене, прижать собой и горячо лапать за бока, очень горячо, очень-очень. Сейчас им кажется, что то, что было до — было не всерьез: тепло, приятно, весело, безопасно, но внизу живота не скручивалось такого тугого горячего узла, и ладони не потели, и голова не шла кругом, будто они надышались эфира без респиратора. 

В таком состоянии, когда его прижимают, Локи почти со всем согласен: он еле успевает отвечать на поцелуи, ему приходится еще и хорошенько вцепиться в Старка, чтобы не упасть. Когда Тони стоит к нему так близко, сомкнувшись, Локи опять чувствует, что в штанах у того жарко. А еще, что самое ужасное, и Старк должен ощущать, что у него тоже... встал. Локи упирается изо всех сил ладонями Тони в плечи:

— Куда? Что такое? — тут же удивляется Старк. Локи старается взять себя в руки и старательно дышит, крепко зажмурившись. Тони, вместо того, чтобы отстраняться — и прятать свой физический «энтузиазм» — прячет смущение. Тоже старательно дышит, а потом берет Локи за руку, гладит его круговыми движениями пальцев по ладони, мажет подушечками по запястью, забираясь под манжет рубашки. Это так... ну, вроде ничего и не значит, но все равно вдохновляюще. Локи, вспыхивающему до ушей, на секунду кажется, что Тони собирается его рукой сделать такое... такое... такое неприличное, что у него даже не хватает смелости мысленно это назвать. Прикоснуться к своей ширинке, например. Поэтому он почти готов отдернуть руку — и когда оказывается, что все совсем не так, от облегчения у Локи слабеют колени, и он снова обнимает Тони, утыкаясь носом ему в висок. 

— Ну, здорово же было? — уговаривает Локи Старк и, сам не замечая, сводит брови почти просительно. — У меня такое ощущение, как будто какие-то огромные двери открываются, а за ними все по-другому. Круто, нет? 

— Угу, круто, — соглашается Локи и трется носом о подставленную скулу. 

Тони тут же вспоминает, как где-то читал, что умные люди, теряя голову, становятся совсем глупыми и очень очаровательными. Это правда. Его Локи краснеет почем зря, у него даже кончик носа розовеет от увлеченности. А у самого Тони мурашки бегают по коже. Но Тони решительнее, потому что Локи, несмотря на вредность, то еще осмотрительное трусло. Самому Локи, впрочем, так не кажется. Сам Локи думает, что Старк тот еще гик и, может, никогда не видел девочку без белья. А значит, для него все тоже внове, и не такой уж он и опытный — на Локи это действует успокаивающе. Так что он даже решает признать вслух: 

— У нас, мгм, небольшое неудобство. 

Ну, не такое уж небольшое. Тони сверкает глазами, ворча себе под нос. Он против такого вероломного умаления их достоинств, но спорить не решается. Локи снова ежится, вроде бы пытаясь отодвинуться подальше, а на самом деле — барахтается в руках, постоянно задевая Тони собой.

— Одинофигетьневсемогущий, — в пылу борьбы выдыхает Локи, алый до ушей, — теперь так каждый раз будет? Так по-настоящему! 

Где-то далеко в Асгарде Одину, наверное, икается. Тони необидно смеется, а потом крепко целует Локи в кончик покрасневшего носа. Как рождественского оленя. 

— Не знаю, — честно говорит Тони. — Может быть, всегда. Потому что ты мне очень нравишься.

***

Дальше не становится хуже. Даже не становится сложнее. Тони болтает обо всем подряд, а когда Локи набирается мужества снова зайти с ночевкой, показывает ему план нового изобретения, дает померить боевые перчатки и, наконец, забалтывает настолько, что Локи расслабляется. Расспрашивать о чувствах и выяснять отношения Старк, кажется, не собирается. Локи это успокаивает. Настолько, что когда близится полночь, медленно, но неуклонно задремывающий Локи не боится уже настолько, что вытаскивает из сумки свою особенную пижаму. Новую. Вот только недавно купил.

— Ты тоже неплох, — сонно ворчит Локи невпопад. — Только не воображай о себе больше, чем сейчас, просто потому, что я согласился с тобой обжиматься. 

Однако когда он по-прежнему обнимает Тони, в его голосе звучит скорее смущение, чем что-либо другое. Тони ему нравится, но признавать это сразу совсем не в образе крутого будущего злодея Локи. На самом деле он еще не решил, что должно входить в этот образ. Вот встречаться с парнем-мидгардцем — это да. Очень бунтарски. Один точно будет в ярости. Локи представляет, что того удар хватит, когда он узнает, и принимается злорадно хихикать. Это приятное дополнение к тому, что Тони умный, у него отличное чувство юмора, а шутки такие же дурацкие, как у самого Локи, а еще теплые руки, нет предрассудков... да, Старк очень ему нравится. А он нравится Старку. С ума сойти. 

У Локи новая пижама вместо дурацкой в полоску. Теперь она благородного темно-зеленого цвета, очень мягкая, а сверху прилагается халат с золотым поясом. Локи забирается в кровать и зевает. Он привык спать не один, пусть даже по ночам его постоянно лапают и подтягивают к себе. Тони это только кажется, что он раньше такого не делал, а сколько раз они просыпались в обнимку?

Перед сном, когда они уже гасят свет, Локи, поколебавшись, тянется поцеловать Старка. Выходит как-то неловко, он сильно смущается, но зато это тепло и совсем-совсем по-взрослому. После этого Локи долго не может уснуть и крутится, пока, наконец, не забрасывает ноги на Тони и не обнимает того одной рукой. 

Днем Тони расцветает, как куст шиповника, наконец-то заполучив возможность развернуться во всю ширь. Столько новых возможностей открывается. Даже достройка бронированных доспехов временно отходит на второй план. Вместо брони Тони делает то, что Локи в голову взбредет: скрытые камеры, крохотные жучки, которые можно клеить на телефоны и компьютеры, управляемые салютные ракеты с отсроченным временем действия и красящие химические бомбочки. Так они обычно и целуются: Локи крутит в руках старковское изобретение, сверкает глазами и говорит «ух, ты!», а Тони моментально опрокидывает его на постель, разлохмачивая волосы еще больше и ловит губами за язык. Покрывало на широкой постели Старка обычно измято, сползает, а еще усеяно разбросанными деталями и инструментами. Посреди всего этого по диагонали лежит на лопатках краснеющий, с припухшими губами Локи, от которого Тони никак не может оторвать рук. 

И Старк, и Локи постепенно привыкают к тому, что у них так часто стоит. Хотя в онлайн-энциклопедии вроде бы сказано, что в жизни пар половое влечение случается несколько раз в неделю. Они, конечно, не учитывают, что энциклопедия говорит о страшно пожилых людях, которым за тридцать. Так что Тони, например, страшно гордится и собой, и Локи, и незаметно перестает носить ремень на джинсах. Неудобно. 

— Что-то ты совсем мало стал выбираться наружу, — говорит Старку Наташа. 

— Что-то тебя совсем не видно, — говорит Локи Оса. 

— Что-то ты отовсюду исчез в последнее время, — говорит Тони Стив. 

— Что-то ты совсем куда-то пропал, пакость готовишь? — говорит Локи Амора. 

— Братец, куда ты запропастился?! — время от времени кричит Тор в коридорах.

***

Самое смешное то, что, несмотря на то, что Тони с девушками уже целовался, а Локи — нет, Локи с противоположным полом везет больше. Ну, как, больше: по крайней мере, Локи девчонки считают по-своему очаровательным, в отличие от Старка, который во всех рейтингах идет как самая крупная заноза, эгоцентрик и выпендрежник с завышенными запросами.

— Скучно, давай сходим на свидание, говорит ему как-то Оса, и тут же машет руками: — В шутку, конечно, на тебя нужно слишком много времени, чтобы ходить на настоящие. 

Собственно, так считают почти все девчонки на кампусе из тех, кто классом повыше: из всех имеющихся в Академии в звании героев, Старк для них наименее предпочтителен. 

Тони не унывает. С одной стороны, он все равно уже целовался, кстати, как раз потому, что Академия состоит из «рядовых», а не только из много мнящих о себе «офицеров». Девушки без парадной экипировки и прозвищ, обычные, рассудительные и с норовом помягче, чаще всего висят на нем гроздьями, не заморачиваясь его дурным характером. Тони доволен. Только иногда ему кажется, что Локи его почему-то ревнует. 

— Между прочим, завтра день этого Валентина, — вздыхает себе под нос Старк и ерошит волосы за ухом Локи. Тот лежит затылком у него на пузе и довольно мурлычет себе под нос, объедаясь персиковыми дольками. Наверное, поэтому Локи и отращивает себе кубики, превратившись в йотуна, думает про себя Тони — потому что в жизни слишком любит персики. 

«Бросай оружие!» — тем временем приказывает на экране телика суровый имперский инквизитор. И стреляет. Нет, не стреляет. Вот дурак. 

— Ле-е-ень, — ворочается с боку на бок Локи, не отрывая взгляд от фильма. Сегодня пижама у Локи уже смешная, плюшевая и с оленями, а подушка — в форме круглой глазастой нерпы. В пятнышку. Он принес их где-то на четвертый месяц гостевания, а Старк ни разу ни словечком их не высмеял. Сам Тони спит как суровый сердцеед — в тонких постельных шортах и с голым торсом. Ему кажется, так он выглядит наиболее мужественно. 

— Открытки. Подарки еще. Текст каждой разный придумывать, — сопит Локи, незаметно вытирая нос о футболку Старка. Тони легонько тянет его за ухо. 

— Хочешь, я Легион попрошу, они напишут?

Легион — это Старковские роботы поддержки, Локи обычно зовет их «големы». Они круглоголовые, неповоротливые, медлительные, с лампочками, но очень-очень умные. И вежливые, не то, что сам Тони. 

— А они не догадаются? — с сомнением крутит носом Локи. — Хотя, наверное, нет — все равно все похожи одна на другую. 

— В смысле? — удивляется Тони. Он отвлекся на экранную погоню за еретиком-нарушителем и немного потерял нить рассуждений. Локи фыркает. 

— У вас, смертных, мало особенных людей, — лежа задирает нос Локи, раздумывает немного, а потом задирает и рожки, плавно перетекая в свою совершенную льдисто-голубую форму. — Все какие-то невзрачные, ни о чем. Один-два разве что найдутся ярких, с уникальными возможностями. И то... эй!

Локи не заканчивает, удивленно лупая алыми глазами: Старк выдергивается из-под него, садясь на диване ровно. На экран он больше не смотрит. 

«Вот поэтому тебя больше никто и не целует», — хочет рявкнуть Тони, но даже он знает, что это некрасиво и нечестно. 

— Они все разные, — гневно сопит Старк; он догадывается, что выглядит глупо, но ничего не может с этим поделать. — У них мечты разные, мысли разные, стремления разные. Кто-то любит лаванду, а у кого-то аллергия. Кто-то собирает носки, а кто-то их сам вяжет. Кто-то мечтает стать спасателем. Врачом. Библиотекарем. Это что, плохо? 

— Эй, ты чего? — неуверенно поднимает руку Локи. 

— Если кто-то не умеет выпускать паутину из ладоней, он что, хуже? Меньшего достоин? Не годится быть героем?! 

Жалко, что Локи не понимает — Тони сейчас и за себя, и не только за себя. За всех. Старк сердится: нутром чует, как к нему относятся остальные, вспоминает уничижительные заявления директора Фьюри. 

_«Вас тут не уважают, Старк, и не считают частью команды, не видите? Вы им помеха с воздуха, а не огневая поддержка. Вы не нужны, даже за помощью к вам не обратятся. И в таком коллективе вам геройствовать и работать?»_

Но Локи не хочется с Тони ссориться. Ему хочется обратно, под теплый бок, смотреть кино и есть персики, и чтобы за ушами гладили, как умеет гладить только Старк, осторожно и ласково. 

— Ну, хочешь, давай сегодня вместе писать все эти открытки? — в знак примирения Локи сводит брови домиком и смущенно скребет коготками плюшевую диванную обивку. Старк одергивает футболку на животе, сопит еще некоторое время, а потом подвигается ближе, берет Локи за уши, целует его изумительно холодные губы и чешет под волосами основание толстых упрямых рожек. Локи довольно вздыхает в поцелуй, гладится, подкатываясь под руки. Ничего эти девчонки не понимают: на Тони вовсе не надо много каких-то сложных и особенных усилий — дашь поцеловаться и все, все в порядке, можно продолжать смотреть кино дальше, как ни в чем и не бывало.

***

Очередные новые пижама и халат у Локи восхитительные. Тони липнет к нему ночью ладонями, не способный оторваться, и жмурится от восторга, когда они целуются перед сном. Здорово, что Локи продолжает этого смущаться — он, конечно, делает вид, что вовсе нет, но Тони-то всегда точно знает, когда Локи смущается.

А когда Локи неосторожно снова превращается в йотуна, чтобы погрустить о своей природе, все заканчивается очень, очень бурно и предсказуемо. Потому что Старк, вместо того, чтобы приносить плед, чернику и кофе, бухает Локи спиной в постель, прижимает бедра к покрывалу и долго-долго, один за другим, как мороженое, облизывает каждый красиво очерченный кубик пресса. Щекотно, жарко, влажно — и очень неудобно, потому что черные кожаные штаны у Локи намного более узкие, чем домашние брюки. Он хихикает и елозит под Тони, стараясь выбраться. Для Локи нападение внезапно и неожиданно. 

— Что на тебя нашло? — спрашивает Локи, губы у него расползаются в улыбке, что немного жутковато, потому что показываются острые, йотунские зубки, способные разгрызть любой гранит науки. Только Старку не жутко. У него зубастая и рогатая форма Локи вызывает неконтролируемый хватательный рефлекс. И гладительный. И вылизывательный. 

— Вкусно, — совершенно искренне заявляет Тони, бестрепетно целуя показавшиеся острые зубки. Он довольно мурлычет и всячески отвлекает Локи от мыслей о несовершенстве мира: чешет торчащие рожки, особенно у основания, на линии роста волос, гладит чувствительный затылок, бессовестно лапает идеально-красивый литой пресс. Сам Тони нормальный — худощавый, широкоплечий, жилистый, может быть, лишнего у него особо нет, но до бугрящегося мышцами Тора далеко. Локи, зачем-то превратившийся в совершенное, но почему-то страдающее от своих свойств, пособие по фигуризму, то есть, культуризму, вызывает у него неконтролируемый рефлекс: трогать-трогать-трогать. Примерно как сверкающая полированными покрышками новенькая феррари, у которой так и хочется обвести голыми руками все восхитительные контуры. 

Еще Локи-йотун кажется Тони трогательной защитой Локи-человека, немного сутулящегося, длинноногого, с восхитительными бочками-ушками, которые втайне являются особенной страстью Старка. 

— Куда ты уползаешь, — сурово выговаривает Тони, сдвигая брови, снова целует Локи, а потом упрямо ползет вниз: дуть, вылизывать и гладить. А еще ему так хочется — а значит, можно! — укусить Локи за гладкий бочок, зажать укушенное между губами, пощекотать мокрым языком, слушая хохочущие протесты. Они так и на пол перемещаются, потому что Локи стекает вниз, а Тони следует за убегающим пузиком. 

Когда у Локи от смеха начинают болеть живот и челюсти, он просит пощады. То есть, заговаривает зубы серьезными вопросами. 

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Локи, хватая Старка за уши и внимательно смотря в глаза. — Не пугает... все это? У меня же синяя кожа, красные глаза, острые зубы, и рога, и все такое? Ты не чувствуешь, что я враг и... Тони? 

— Какой же ты враг, — удивленно фыркает Тони и послушно смотрит в глаза в ответ. Не смеется, не боится, не прячет отвращение. Он вообще теперь намного чаще и открытее смотрит на Локи с восхищением — радуется и гордится, что у него такое есть. Раньше он не так увлеченно смотрел — из поля зрения друзей все-таки многое выпадает. Не замечается. 

— Тебя синее и красное, что ли, делает врагом? Это же просто цвет, — удивляется Старк и осторожно ведет тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Локи. — Тебе идет, между прочим. Очень красиво. И рожки тоже. Да ведь даже не я один заметил — на тебя половина девчонок слюнями капает, когда ты выбираешься наружу в одних штанах. Ты разве не видел? 

Тони ужасно хочется поцеловать Локи, но он сдерживается, потому что Локи переживает, Локи все это важно: чудовище он или все-таки не чудовище. Но для Старка цвет это правда просто цвет, да, офигенно экзотичный и красивый, но не более того. 

Оказывается, и так бывает.

***

Локи очень нравится свобода, которую они приобрели. Теперь можно делать или не делать куда больше вещей, которые просто друзьям вроде как не положены. Локи понимает, что чувствует себя счастливым или куда чаще чувствует себя счастливым. Особенно ему удивительно то, что Старк начинает его баловать. Тони ведет себя, как добытчик, с радостью притаскивая к его изголовью мышей, то есть необходимые Локи штуковины, вроде миниатюрной катапульты, вещества с абсолютной способностью отражать свет или электромагнитных излучателей. А еще конфеты, тирамису и пиццу. Иногда это — и есть самое нужное.

Самому Тони быть «добытчиком» неожиданно нравится. Одно дело форсить перед всеми подряд и кем попало, ни от кого не получая особенного восторга или одобрения, другое — перед кем-то особенным, кто может приносимое и оценить, и обрадоваться. 

Еще Локи иногда думает, что Тони маньяк какой-то. А иногда он в этом уверен. Тогда, когда они целыми днями сидят в комнате Старка, потому что Локи придумывает всякие клевые штуки, а Тони их делает, а потом они целуются, так много, что губы у них трескаются и выглядят распухшими, только в хорошем смысле, будто они много-много целовались, а не что-нибудь еще. 

Зато в Академии становится очень тихо и спокойно.

***

Спокойно до тех пор, пока однажды и Тони, и Локи, закономерно по очереди, вызывают пообщаться с директором.

— Одинсон, — хмуро говорит Фьюри, сплетая и расплетая пальцы. Локи тут же независимо его поправляет «Лафейсон», но Ник настаивает: 

— Одинсон. 

Некоторое время директор мнется, так и эдак подбирая слова. Потом, наконец, осторожно выдает: 

— Вы ведь знаете, что в случае личных проблем вы всегда можете с нами поговорить? Даже если не со мной, если мне вы не доверяете, но у нас есть круглосуточный штатный психолог, который всегда сможет выслушать. 

Старку, не в пример Локи, прилетает намного сильнее. Локи за молодостью считается пострадавшей стороной. Фьюри, зная Тони, конечно, предполагает, что ничего насильственного или серьезного не было, но все равно считает необходимым пригрозить хорошенько. Во избежание и на будущее. И вообще, не забывайтесь, Старк, финансирование вашего отца еще не дает вам индульгенцию!..

Тони вываливается из кабинета начальства взъерошенный, рычащий и в растрепанных чувствах, ссорится по дороге с беспокоящимся за него Стивом, и как можно быстрее сваливает в неизвестном направлении. Между прочим, этот с Баки тоже едва не за руку ходит. Тони злится, ерошится, его короткие волосы стоят торчком. Но хорошего мальчика Стива наверняка никто ни в чем не заподозрил и не обвинял. Это Тони... Старк забирается в закрытую аудиторию на самом последнем этаже и старательно борется с желанием спрятаться в шкаф. Тони грязный. Он знает, что это не так, но... так будут думать? 

Круглосуточный штатный психолог Фил ловит Локи немного позже. И как только выследил? У него мягкий голос и вежливые руки, и вообще, он весь плюшевый, обаятельный и безопасный джентльмен, так и тянет на откровенность. Как и кому он может повредить? 

— Локи, как вы? — мимоходом спрашивает тот, случайно столкнувшись с Локи, который ищет Старка, в коридоре. — Ничего интересного не планируете в ближайшее время?

В кабинете директора Локи ерошился и отмалчивался с гордым, независимым видом. Сейчас он страшно зол и не собирается никому выворачивать то, что держит за душой. Так бы и ткнул психолога с его вкрадчивыми и насквозь лживыми манерами посохом. Сделать этого нельзя, поэтому он обещает, что тот первый узнает, если Локи что-то запланирует, превращается в йотуна, и, гордо сверкая глазами и прессом, сваливает от греха подальше. Искать Тони, используя одну штуку, вроде компаса, с волосом с расчески Старка. Вчера только сделал. 

Найдя, Локи с первого взгляда понимает, что с Тони что-то не так. Он медленно подходит ближе и садится рядом, притираясь боком. 

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Локи. — С тобой тоже директор разговаривал? Нес что-то о моих личных проблемах и психологе. Может, он подозревает, что это мы тогда... в кабинете химии? 

...Про тот случай до сих пор ходят студенческие легенды, а класс закрыт на карантин до выяснения обстоятельств. Локи так и не понял пока, что в эксперименте пошло не так, или, наоборот, слишком хорошо. 

Тони некоторое время сопит молча, а потом поворачивается нос к носу Локи и неловко целует его за ухом. При виде Локи его плохое настроение рассеивается очень быстро, блекнет, теряя свои мрачные краски. Тем более, что Локи так и дошел к нему в своей йотунской форме, забыл перемениться после внезапной встречи с психологом. 

— Ежевичка, — улыбается Старк, оттаивая, и гладит Локи по гладким, лоснящимся бочкам, блестящим, как будто маслом натерся. Неудивительно, что у девчонок при его виде слюнки текут. У Тони тоже. 

— Моя колючая рогатая ежевичка. Ага, разговаривал. Говорит, я плохо на тебя влияю. Или что-то вроде. 

Теоретически, Тони знает, что Ник выбивает из него дурь из лучших побуждений: его скрытые камеры как-то записали разговор директора с его ассистенткой, рыжей и упрямой Поттс. Фьюри тогда долго распинался на тему того, что хочет, чтобы Тони показал себя в итоге с самой лучшей стороны, как одаренный, талантливый и все такое. Старк просмотрел запись раза три, морщась и хмурясь, а потом все стер. Ему неприятно чувствовать себя дрессируемым животным и оправдывать или там не оправдывать чьи-то ожидания. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы от него ждали хорошего, а не плохого, и не прикидывали постоянно, что он там случайно или намеренно может сделает не так. Как будто он талантливый, но с дефектом — может все испортить, если на него слепо положиться. Обидно. 

— Он за тебя беспокоится, — вздыхает Тони вслух; он думает, может, Локи это порадует? — Я, типа, старше, поэтому он следит, чтобы я не причинил вред. А как я могу причинить тебе вред? Ты мне просто нравишься, потому что такой красивый и умный, а я... 

_Влюблен._

Тони краснеет и гладит Локи по четко очерченным бровям: в форме йотуна они ровные-ровные, как нарисованные на японской картинке крылья чайки. Старк смотрит на Локи по-дурацки и думает о том, что надо было прятаться не в пустой аудитории, а в джакузи — тогда бы Локи сидел рядом мокрый и мыльный, и у него бы смешно и мило завивались колечками черные прядки волос. 

Точно _влюблен._

***

Кстати, в Академии работают два крыла: мужское и женское. Их разделяет ограда со шпилем в центральной части, и ночью проход сквозь ограду закрыт. Шпиль в шутку называют «Рубиконом», а дежурящую там охрану «титанами», намекая на то, как легко и вежливо каждый из них может скрутить нарушителей.

Именно поэтому проникновение на запретную половину считается большим достижением, а тех, кому по слухам это удалось, окутывает ореол героев. Локи завистливо говорит Тони, что Тору повезло потому, что у него были крутые сообщники, а Кэп — такая душка, что никто не смог поверить в дурные намерения, вот его и пропустили просто так. А Наташа так вообще своя среди сторожей. 

За последнюю реплику он получает подзатыльники сразу с двух сторон: от самой Черной Вдовы и Соколиного Глаза. Шлепки проходят втуне — морок развеивается, и все понимают, что Локи опять всех надул и подсунул своего двойника. Еще один Локи — тоже двойник? — тут же спрашивает: целовались ли уже Наташа и Хоукай, и не он ли — та подружка, что протянула Вдове мононить, по которой та скользнула с дерева прямо в гостеприимно раскрытое окно...

Потом жертва своего длинного острого языка отсиживается несколько дней в комнате Старка и дуется на всех на свете. Тони, как может, утешает Локи: говорит, что тому наоборот повезло, у них-то все под боком, оба парни, не нужно никуда лезть. От этого Локи злится еще больше, а потом расстраивается Старк. Они чуть было не ссорятся на тему: что такого есть на той дурацкой половине, может, Локи снова хочет поцеловаться с Аморой, а не с Тони? 

...Было дело. Когда-то Локи очень хотелось проверить, что с ним, и можно ли все исправить. 

— Ты мне до конца жизни будешь припоминать этот дурацкий поцелуй! — восклицает Лафейсон, но перестает дуться. Вместо этого он начинает уламывать Тони — ему непременно нужно доказать всем, что он тоже может. У Тони-то все уже в жизни было, он старше. Он и с девчонками гулял, и на той половине был, и вообще Локи тоже хочет, он не хуже! 

Старк очень старается не смеяться. С Локи всегда так. Развитый «комплекс младшего брата» не дает ему усидеть спокойно. Сделать с тем, что Локи родился позже, ничего сделать нельзя, объяснения, что ему не нужно ничего доказывать, работают не очень. Остается одно. 

Тони с Локи разрабатывают план. В итоге Локи должен получить желаемую славу, ну и Тони немножко тоже — Локи милостиво согласен делиться. Он с трудом прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать «со своей девушкой», но помощь Старка ему очень нужна, поэтому приходится сдерживаться. Тони, судя по его взгляду, все понимает и тут же мстительно лезет целоваться, так что ни черта у них не получается, по крайней мере поначалу.

Пробираться они решают вдвоем. Так спокойнее, в конце концов. Через пару дней — когда предварительные приготовления готовы. Локи долго вертится перед зеркалом, то поправляя помаду, то переодеваясь. Тони приходится оттаскивать его силой. Ему-то не так повезло — Локи с сожалением отказывается применять к нему ту же магию, говоря, что она недостаточно изучена. Вдруг у Тони что-то нужное оторвется и обратно приставить уже не получится? Старк пугается и до того потешно таращит глаза, что Локи, отхохотавшись, еле закрепляет на Тони хвостатый шиньон. 

«Титаны» их с неохотой, но пропускают. 

— Мы — новые кураторы, — звонко плетет чушь Локи. — Сегодня вечером приехали. А потом засиделись в библиотеке. Ну что за спешка была менять одну академию на другую, ведь теперь еще привыкать к коллективу! У Антонии там вообще бойфренд остался, так она мне в дороге весь чемодан слезами залила! 

Тони от безвыходности корчит грустную гримасу и незаметно тыкает Локи в бок, чтобы не зарывался и не переигрывал. Он держится позади, скромно, чтобы не раскрыли. На Локи-то обтягивающая маечка, не скрывающая, что его грудь настоящая, а на Тони — силиконовые накладки, закрепленные гелевым клеем. Вообще, по мнению Старка, Локи надо было не выпендриваться, а одеться так же, как он, практично: брючки, майка, расстегнутая рубашка. Антония Старк, фемверсия, найдите десять отличий. Надевать белые гольфы и плиссированные юбки Тони отказался наотрез — несмотря на то, что Локи обещал за них нечто очень соблазнительное. 

Глядя на Локи, гордо шествующего на запретную женскую территорию, Тони вспоминает давно читанный миф про другого Локи, что переодевался в женские платья, чтобы одурачить великанов. Интересно, знает он или нет? Тони решает на проверку подсунуть Локи сборник иллюстрированных скандинавских мифов — ради любопытства, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Вообще, Локи не раз заявлял, что в прошлом асгардцы часто посещали Мидгард, вот и наследили легендами. Но кем же тогда был прототип прототипа его нынешнего маленького Локи? Старком овладевает сильное беспокойство каждый раз, когда он об этом размышляет. 

Задумавшись, Тони не успевает вовремя сообразить и врезается носом Локи в спину. Тот фырчит, но вслух не ругается, так что Тони незаметно гладит его по пояснице, извиняясь. 

— Привет! — восклицает Оса, первая, у нее вообще нюх на все интересное. Суперспособность, наверное, такая. — А вы новенькие? Когда приехали? Откуда? Как вас зовут? 

— Новенькие, — важно соглашается Локи, Тони старается помалкивать, чтобы все не испортить, забывшись, мужским баритоном вместо девчачьего свиристенья. — Только-только приехали. Надеюсь, тут интересно. Я — Аврора, а это — Тина, она скромница, лишнего слова не вытащишь. 

Вроде бы, никто ничего не подозревает. По крайней мере, Оса подхватывает их обоих под локти и тащит с собой с превеликим энтузиазмом. Тони думает, что теперь можно было бы и уйти, дело-то сделано. Локи, однако, против — он убежден, что для верности им нужны доказательства подвига. Ну и информация: уйти сейчас — это же все равно, что пробраться на территорию противника и не разузнать о нем побольше. Локи совсем не прочь узнать кое для кого, куда выходят окна Пегги Картер и стоит ли дарить Тигре кусок свежей оленятины вместо букета. 

— Смотрите, кого я привела! — Оса выпускает «жертв» в главном холле и от восторга делает поворот вокруг своей оси. Часть девчонок уже спит, но большинство здесь — и бодрствует. Тони ежится, невольно отступая на полшага назад. Их слишком много вместе. Хорошо еще, что Локи трещит не хуже Осы, прикрывая Тони от большинства каверзных вопросов. Только, к сожалению, возможности Локи не безграничны. Наверное потому, что он еще маленький и неопытный бог. 

— Что эт-то? — Тони вздрагивает, слыша за спиной хорошо поставленный голос Аморы. Та еще не похожа на взрослую, красивую стерву, но очень старается. 

— Новенькие! — откликается Оса, но Амора не слушает: 

— Нет, я об этом. 

Изящная холеная лапка ловко сцапывает Тони за запястье. 

— Рука, обыкновенная, — так сразу Старк не сдается, тянет конечность на себя, но асгардская колдунья не намерена выпускать добычу так просто. 

— Что рука я вижу, но ногти!

— А с ними-то что не так? — Тони хлопает глазами, разглядывая собственную ладонь. На его взгляд никаких проблем нет: округлые ногти, короткие, даже оттертые от въевшегося машинного масла и мазута. 

— Они ужасны! — провозглашает Амора, старательно встряхивая у всех перед носом пойманной кистью. — Ты, что же, пилочкой пользоваться не умеешь? Какая девочка позволит себе так запустить руки?!

— Я их обгрызаю, хорошо же получается, ровно, — защищаясь, начинает оправдываться Тони. — Зачем еще что-то делать?

— Кошмар! — ужасаются окружающие. Глядя в их заблестевшие глаза, Старк очень быстро понимает, задержаться здесь подольше было плохой идеей, ошибочной, и вот теперь они крепко влипли. В глазах Локи он успевает заметить отражение собственного отчаяния. 

А потом их растаскивают в разные стороны. 

Пытки Тони терпит мужественно. Раньше он как-то не представлял, сколько усилий и времени должна тратить среднестатистическая девчонка, чтобы выглядеть мило и естественно. И как это больно. Теперь он понимает, почему каждый раз после очередного инфильтрационного задания локоны Наташи все так же идеально уложены — лак суперсильной фиксации и немного магии. Носи в сумочке хоть каждый день. 

Еще оказывается, что брови нужно выщипывать пинцетом, а можно ниткой, но больно это одинаково; преимущество нитки в том, что ты можешь потренироваться в точности набрасывания нейролески на шею противника. Если нанести на ногти особое напыление, то можно перепилить веревку или прорезать отверстие в стекле. В помаду можно добавить капельку «эссенции болтливости» — главное, не забыть покрыть перед этим свои губы защитным блеском, иначе сама не сможешь удержаться от откровенности. 

Старк слушает эти откровения с некоторым ужасом, а Локи, похоже, нравится. Тот не подает виду, но Тони знает, что Локи наслаждается его тихим ужасом, пока девчонки покрывают ему ногти прозрачным палевым лаком со стразами, укладывают волосы в тщательно продуманную растрепанную прическу, подкручивают ресницы и подщипывают брови. 

— Ну, вот, — критически оглядев Тони, наконец, провозглашает Амора, — почти готово. Осталось только одежду сменить. Ну-ка, снимаем с нее эту безвкусную ерунду!

— Нет! — Старк тут же цепляется за футболку мертвой хваткой. — Мне так больше нравится! 

В панике он представляет, как останется обнаженным, как из лифчика вывалятся силиконовые накладки, покатятся по полу, остановятся у ног Аморы. Ужас какой. Позорище. Локи спасает его до того, как Тони делает какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Антония у нас стесняша, — Локи-Аврора покровительственно треплет его по щеке и обнадеживающе улыбается. — Даже в общий душ, пока все не выйдут, отказывается ходить. Грудь, говорит, маленькая. Хм. Действительно маленькая, так что ей эта штука не подойдет. Может, я попробую?

— Ну, давай, — Наташа, хоть и щурится подозрительно, но все-таки отдает ему так испугавший Старка блейзер. Локи встряхивает головой и немного показушно стягивает с себя майку, открывая такой фантастический вид на полуприкрытую прозрачным бюстгальтером грудь, что Тони неровно сглатывает и отводит взгляд. 

— Надо же, настоящая, — Амора, как зачарованная, тянет руки, чтобы обвести округлые полушария. — Как ты это сделал, Локи? Еще и такая большая. 

— Что? — даже небрежно изогнутая бровь и наигранное удивление не могут скрыть его замешательства.

— Думаешь, я не могла бы тебя узнать? — отмахивается Амора, продолжая любоваться произведением йотунского магического искусства. — Тем более, однажды я видела, как ты превращаешься, вертясь у зеркала. Когда экспериментируешь, окно стоит закрывать занавесками. 

— А Тони только слепой может принять за девчонку, — оказывается, Оса тоже не удивлена. — Но для парня ты очень стойко вытерпел все процедуры!

— В общем, так к нам пробраться еще никто не пробовал, — подытоживает Наташа. — Даем А+ за изобретательность, но над достоверностью еще нужно поработать.

***

Вообще, при всех своих недостатках и дурном характере Тони на самом деле хороший парень. Он всегда готов вписаться в авантюру, спасти друга, спасти мир или одолжить домашние тапочки. Хоть Старк и не командный игрок, он полезен. Фьюри и остальные знают, что могут рассчитывать на него, если случится что-то действительно нехорошее. Поэтому, даже если они и собачатся на тренировках, Стив все равно к нему заходит.

Да, Тони не умеет подчиняться. Имеет на все собственное — не всегда правильное — мнение. Упрямец. Зазнайка. Не уважает авторитеты. Каждый из Академии может добавить что-нибудь еще в этот ряд. Но все-таки, Тони Старк — хороший парень, этого у него не отнимешь. Локи совсем не такой. У него нет преданности ни Асгарду, ни Мидгарду, ни команде, ни Академии. Локи — еще больший одиночка, чем Старк. Он так и не понял, почему должен нести ответственность за мир, если он этого не хочет. 

У Локи свои привязанности, как у дикой кошки. Общественному долгу он предпочитает личный. Эгоизм — коллективным ценностям. Локи — юный и трогательный бунтарь, у которого совсем разладились отношения с семьей. Особенно, когда оказалось, что семья у него приемная. 

Но они все-таки вместе. Стабилизируют друг друга. Месяцы спустя все окружающие и даже Ник Фьюри вынуждены это признать. Нет, характер у них не улучшается, и количество производимых гадостей не уменьшается, но дышать рядом становится спокойнее. У каждого теперь кроме самого себя есть еще кто-то, кем можно себя занять. 

Тони смягчает Локи, заполняет, как вода, все трещинки и впадинки, обкатывает острые углы. С ним Локи становится добрее. Он вписывается в компанию героев, неловко, будто нехотя, толкаясь локтями и фыркая. У него теплеют глаза, он реже использует свою йотунскую форму, когда разгуливает по территории Академии, и чаще — когда ложится в постель Тони. 

Тони ставит на Локи метки. Одна из них уже пару лет украшает безымянный палец рогатого маленького бога. Когда они спорят, Локи иногда испытывает желание снять это кольцо и засунуть Старку в... Он никогда так не сделает. За прошедшее время кольцо изрядно обтрепалось, потому что Локи не снимает его никогда. Оно обладает для него большей ценностью, чем весь накопленный за годы в Мидгарде багаж вместе взятый. 

Сам Локи тоже влияет на Старка. Тот взрослеет. Учится мириться с чужими несовершенствами, потому что Локи отличается от всего, что он раньше считал совершенством, меньше препирается со старшими и чаще молча делает по-своему. Тони знает, что его принимают. Теперь он тоже уверен, что Тони — хороший парень. Потому что его любит Локи. 

Они сходятся гранями, соединяются, как части мозаики, а все лишнее сминается этой силой, способной сдвинуть и тектонические плиты. Тони и Локи. Ко всеобщему отъезду уже кажется странным, что могло быть по-другому. Фригг все чаще заводит речь о том, чтобы пригласить Тони в Асгард «на чай». Локи еще не знает, как ему об этом рассказать. 

Когда чемоданы уже собраны, внезапно оказывается, что накопившихся подарков у Локи примерно в четыре раза больше, чем у его раздавшегося ввысь и вширь братца — выброшенной одежды. Локи стоит в опустевшей комнате, смотрит на восемнадцать тяжело груженных чемоданов и растерянно хлопает глазами. Как он все это потащит наружу? Как он потащит это с Радужного Моста? Тони обязательно бы что-нибудь придумал, но там, в Асгарде, не будет Тони... 

Локи пятится и мужественно сбегает от тяжелого багажа своих первых отношений к самому предмету отношений. 

— Ну, что такое? — говорит Тони, когда его Локи, длинный, худощавый, рогатый и насупившийся Локи, забирается к нему в руки и громко фыркает в ухо. — Что-то случилось? Все плохо? Заклинание не складывается? Книги в библиотеку отдавать не хочешь? 

Ладно, книги. Локи молчит и гладится, и думает, что не хочет отдавать Тони, но как заберешь его с собой — он же не подарок? Старк мурлычет Локи в ухо что-то успокаивающее. Он тоже собрался — он и так провел в Академии лишний год, Локи младше — под видом необходимости доработать созданные для Фьюри контуры ремонта Альтрона. А теперь и ему — пора. Только неужели — все? За ними обоими закроются двери и начнутся совсем разные дороги, и?.. 

Локи держится за Старка крепче, зацопывает как хищник — когтями, а потом его взгляд падает на лежащую на журнальном столике кипу писем и приглашений. Одно такое знакомое. Асгард. Узнаваемая мягкая подпись матушки Фригг. Пригласительная виза сроком... 

— Что это? — восклицает Локи, мгновенно отпихнув Тони и схватив бумаги со стола. — Какая еще пригласительная виза жениха, Старк? Ты с ума сошел?! Мы так не договаривались!

Тони выглядит так, будто увидел призрак. Чудовище. Призрачное чудовище. 

— Это твоя мама посоветовала, — отчаянным шепотом сознается Тони, но Локи его уже не слышит. Он потрясает документами и сердится на всех: на Старка, Фригг, Одина, Тора, себя. Да и директор наверняка в курсе. Все в курсе, кроме него. Больше всего Локи ненавидит чувствовать себя дураком. Его провели! А это он должен оставлять всех с носом! Непонятно, что бесит Локи больше — что кто-то сумел сыграть у него за спиной или что он, как доверчивый дурак, ничего не заподозрил. Локи злится, и от злости бледнеет. Глупое качество организма, все не как у нормальных асов, чей облик он старается поддерживать. 

— Какая еще женитьба? — шипит Локи, наступая на Тони. — Это поэтому за все время мы так и не занялись сексом, как следует? Ты, как и Фьюри, берег девственность моей задницы?!

Это, кстати, еще один повод, по которому Локи бесится. Тони целует его, соглашается на взаимные ласки и... все. Локи злится и иногда не разговаривает с Тони целую неделю после особенно горячих взаимных провокаций под одеялом. 

Старк пугается уже всерьез, смотрит виноватыми глазами пойманного на месте преступления, и отступает, подняв руки ладонями вперед. 

— Все совсем не так... — осторожно бормочет он, не зная толком, как объясняться. Слишком тут много всего намешано. 

— Я не берег, — увещевает Старк, сводя брови на переносице. — То есть берег, но не то, я берег тебя, а не девственность, что за хрень вообще. Может быть, ты передумаешь. Может быть, я приеду, а тебе будет стыдно пройти рядом со мной по улице. Это временная виза, смотри, совсем коротенькая, только на пару месяцев. 

Тони настойчиво, но аккуратно отнимает у Локи один из листков, разворачивает его нужной стороной и тычет маленькому богу под нос: 

— Для претендента, видишь. Ты вообще знаешь, какие у вас драконовские правила въезда и выезда? Туризма вовсе не существует, а гостевые приглашения только для высшего круга высокоразвитых внешних миров. Или по семейным обстоятельствам... 

— Так я и поверил! — горячится Локи, прижимая Тони к стене так, чтобы у того не осталось пространства для манёвра; глаза у Локи краснеют. Это происходит с ним... да почти никогда. Локи отлично себя контролирует, он не Тор, который побьет грушу, разнесет пару комнат, чтобы выпустить пар, и успокоится. Гнев Локи не имеет выхода, а от того разрушителен куда более. — А меня, значит, никто не спрашивает? Мое мнение и чего именно я хочу, никого интересует? 

Старк молчит, кусая губы. Сознаваться в том, как проходила их осторожная переписка с Фригг, он не собирается. Тогда придется сознаваться и в том, как увлекшись ответами на мягко и доброжелательно поставленные вопросы, он незаметно признался в слишком многом, а потом оказалось, что отступать некуда. Что надо нести ответственность за свои чувства или... Или оказаться слабаком. 

Но Тони-то хотел, чтобы хотя бы у Локи была возможность отступить, если тот сочтет нужным. Даже если Старку от этого будет совсем невесело. А Локи считает, что его никто не спрашивает! 

— Принимающая сторона может в любой момент отменить въездную печать, — говорит, наконец, Тони, окончательно прижатый расшипевшимся Локи к стене. Сердце у него бьется, как выработавший свой ресурс арк-реактор. 

— За что ты меня у них выпросил? — мрачно интересуется Локи, упираясь ладонями в стену возле головы Тони. А потом выдыхает, на минутку закрыв глаза. Старк выглядит слишком несчастным, чтобы Локи продолжал кричать. У него такой вид, что Локи сдается и обнимает его за талию. 

— Скажи, что это неправда, — просит маленький бог, утыкаясь носом в шею Тони.

— Это неправда, — сразу же отзывается Старк, честно, жарко и очень искренне. — Я тебя не выпрашивал. Я просто не могу отступиться. Не придумал ничего лучше. Ты же уедешь вот-вот и чемоданы уже запаковал, я знаю. 

Чтобы вернуться туда, куда Тони нет хода. 

— Только поэтому? — спрашивает Локи и непривычным жестом ловит Тони за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. 

Конечно, может быть, ход и есть, но Старк не хочет ждать, пока повзрослеет, пока станет настолько выдающимся ученым или главой планетарного совета обороны, или дипломатическим послом. Короче, достаточно большой и важной шишкой, чтобы прибыть в столицу асов на законных основаниях. А на незаконных... 

— Только поэтому, — тихо-тихо говорит Старк. — Я пытался по-другому, но у меня не хватит мощности, чтобы долететь. Долететь за то время, пока не кончится запас кислорода. Вы ужасно далеко. 

Редко, но иногда бывает — в такие моменты, как сейчас, Тони кажется Локи уязвимым и беззащитным, а себя Локи чувствует достаточно холодным, чтобы поддержать обоих. Он порывисто обнимает Тони, придвигается совсем близко, касаясь носом щеки, а следом и целуя. А потом подпихивает его обратно к стене, да еще и колено просовывает между ног — для убедительности. 

— Глупый Тони. Чтобы быть вместе не обязательно жениться, — Локи трогает кончиками пальцев губы Старка и тихонько смеется. — Мы, вообще-то, еще слишком молоды для этого. Может, лучше сдашь мне комнату у себя в Мидгарде? У тебя наверняка полно пустых. Обещаю, оплата тебе понравится. 

Ну, ничего себе. Тони-то назубок знает, что Локи не продается — ни на одной миссии он не согласился зайти ни на шажок дальше, чем позволялось приличиями. А теперь как так-то? Вместо того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, Локи провокационно улыбается, от души кусает Тони в шею под ухом, а потом отскакивает, весело улыбаясь. 

— А это тебе, чтоб ты знал, как меня динамить с сексом. Обломщик!

Старк облизывается в ответ и незаметно, прячась за локтем, трет пальцами оставленный под ухом укус. Насупливается, переминается с ноги на ногу, сохраняя несчастный вид. А потом ловит отскочившего Локи в охапку одним длинным броском. Хлоп! На диван они падают так, что вышибает дух, а Старк мгновенно наваливается сверху, сверкая глазами и изо всех сил мешая Локи барахтаться. 

— Сам ты вечно дразнишься, — сердито ворчит Тони. 

— Дразнюсь, — соглашается Локи. — Как тебя еще пронять, человек из стали? 

Он смеется, пожалуй, слишком хрипло для просто смеха, а потом притягивает Старка ближе, ненадолго открывая шею для поцелуев. 

— Еще, — требует Локи вслух. В этом «еще» Тони слышит «Ладно. Ладно, я тебе верю, я тебя прощаю».

Но когда Тони тянется продолжать, Локи заявляет: 

— Только я все еще сердит. 

Голос у него правда не сердитый. Мурлыча что-то отвлекающее, Локи заводит руки Старка за спину и целуется, нетерпеливо и требовательно. Ему удается одной рукой удерживать Тони за запястья, а второй неторопливо гладить по боку теплое, напряженно замершее на весу тело. 

— Локи. Локи, ты... — хрипло говорит Старк, упираясь лбом в диван — так легче не обмякнуть, навалившись на Локи всем весом. 

— Да, вот так и держись, — мурлычет Локи вслух. Его встряхивает от происходящего нервной дрожью. Разом становится страшно ошибиться и сделать что-нибудь не то или так, что Тони не понравится. Совершенно неизведанная территория, огромные, распахнувшиеся навстречу двери. Обычно в них ведет его за руку Старк. Он старше, смелее и меньше думает о всяких там приличиях, а ограничений, кажется, не знает вовсе. И говорит, что в постели можно все, что приносит взаимное удовольствие. Но почему тогда так страшно-то?

— Что ты задумал? — Тони время от времени пробует освободить удерживаемые руки, но усердствует он не слишком. Почти не беспокоится — знает, это все равно ненадолго, не удержит его Локи столько, сколько нужно, отвлечется, поддастся. Шею-то ведь подставил, несмотря на то, что сказал, что вроде бы сердится? 

Старк выдыхает, ворочается, делает все, что можно сделать в таком ограниченном положении: покрывает нежное горло Локи влажными прикосновениями языка, чередует поцелуи с укусами, увлекается, увеличивая напор и темп, то и дело собственнически смыкает зубы за нежным ушком. Локи на такое всегда отвлекается, путается в собственных хитрых планах, мысленно выгибается в пояснице. 

— Тони, фу! — Локи осуждающе фыркает, стараясь не отвлекаться, не давая себе помешать. 

Он разминает Старку мышцы спины, выглаживает бока, а потом ловко просовывает колени между его бедер, разводя их в стороны, чтобы огладить чувствительную внутреннюю поверхность. Он не пытается ни задрать футболку, ни стянуть штаны, напротив, тщательно следит, чтобы не задеть ненароком открытой кожи. Тони возмущенно рычит — мягко-мягко, довольно тихо, но откуда-то из глубины горла все равно слышна эта раскатистая «р-р-р». Он отлично понимает, что Локи опять дразнится — вовсю пользуется тем, что темперамент Старка не позволяет тому оставаться равнодушным, железным. Ну и ладно. 

Сам Локи очень горячий, жаркий, Тони из-за него готов просто из штанов выпрыгнуть. Сейчас, правда, выпрыгивать опасно — дразнящие, откровенные прикосновения Старк чувствует даже сквозь одежду, которая тут же начинает казаться слишком неприятной, лишней, жесткой. Локи что-то задумал? Тони ерзает, пытаясь принять более удобную позу. Облизывается. Происходящее ужасно стимулирует его воображение. Ему хочется сделать что-то... очень конкретное. 

— Я хочу тебя раздеть, — с блестящими, потемневшими глазами говорит Тони вслух, одновременно поддаваясь ласковым пальцам, шире раскрывая ноги, — и кусает Локи в шею. 

Цоп. Локи тихо смеется в ответ — ему нравится. Правда, он не возьмется вычленить, что нравится больше: горячность, отзывчивость или строптивая податливость. Хоть Старк и спорит, проверяет, насколько крепко его держат, провоцирует и отвлекает — он слушается. Раздвигает ноги и подставляется. Локи каждый раз вздрагивает, когда чувствует теплое, сбивчивое дыхание на своей коже и осознает, что держит в своих руках покорившуюся на какое-то время силу. Должно быть, так ощущают себя рулевые после шторма, возможно, это слаще самой горячей ночи с женщиной. Локи не с чем сравнивать, кроме того поцелуя с Аморой. С тех пор Тони ревниво крадет все его поцелуи и воплощает желания. 

— Я хочу тебя раздеть, — настойчиво продолжает Тони и кусает Локи снова, на этот раз совсем низко к ключице. Он уже достаточно наглый, чтобы хоть раз притвориться полностью взрослым, — До без-пижамы, целиком. Придавить носом вниз в подушках, прижаться сверху, вставить... 

Тони кусает Локи за краешек уха и с обжигающим удовольствием ощущает, как Локи вздрагивает. Один простой глагол, и такая реакция. Старк облизывается и делает над собой страшное усилие, чтобы продолжить, не спотыкаясь, он и говорит-то медленно только для этого. Уши у него горят. 

— Вставить между ног член, так чтобы ты обнимал меня бедрами, — обмирая от собственной честности говорит Тони. — Или уложить между ягодиц. Я бы точно смог так кончить, ты знаешь? Нет, правда, когда я представляю, какой ты там мягкий и нежный, у меня просто крышу рвет. 

Локи все еще удерживает его одной рукой — кольца на их пальцах сталкиваются, чуть слышно звякают. Локи никогда не дарил Тони кольцо — Старк сделал его себе сам. Самостоятельный. 

— Я тебя люблю, — по-дурацки краснея, невпопад говорит Тони. И вздыхает. 

— Я тебя тоже. Люблю, — Локи переворачивает их, меняясь местами. Он заводит руки Тони за голову и заставляет взяться за подлокотник дивана. 

— Держи так, — командует Локи, и Тони на секунду закрывает глаза, соглашаясь. Сжимает напряженными пальцами деревянную перекладину, почти отпускает, чтобы сграбастать Локи в охапку, но снова сжимает. Пытается играть честно. 

— Иначе все закончится, и я уйду. На сегодня, — предупреждает Локи. Он снова целует Тони, согревает его прикосновениями, терпеливо выглаживает бедра, устроившись между раздвинутых ног. Вид у него лихой и отчаянный. Локи очень волнуется, хоть и старается выглядеть уверенно и соблазнительно. Ему все еще страшно, но то, как слушается его Тони, провоцирует на эксперименты. Локи очень хочется сделать хорошо. Он шумно вдыхает воздух и ведет пальцем по ширинке Старка. Тони провоцирует словами, а Локи — действиями.

— Хочешь, я расстегну? — спрашивает Локи внезапно осипшим голосом. Старк точно хочет, ширинка у него натянута так, что наверняка неприятно. 

— Да. Очень, — хрипло отзывается Тони. Ему хочется выбраться из жестких, плотных штанов, как из прилипшей к телу брони, ему искренне хочется чистой прохлады простыней — прикоснуться спиной, боком, всем телом к гладкой ткани, потереться, раскинуть руки. 

— Держи руки так, как держишь, — строго напоминает Локи и продолжает дразнить, гладить Тони между раскинутых ног прямо сквозь плотную ткань. То, как тот ерзает под ним, помогает справиться Локи с волнением. Это же... просто вау! Это с ним! С ними! Это почти настоящий секс! Локи хочется трубить в трубы и бить в барабаны от восторга. Да-да-да! Ему приходится немного отдышаться, стараясь сделать это незаметно, а потом чуть безумно улыбаясь, он расстегивает пояс джинсов и вжихает молнией. Та поддается неохотно, прокатывается жестким металлическим замочком по всей длине члена Тони и тот шипит от удовольствия от неожиданного «массажа» и одновременно жалеет о том, что Локи только дразнится одними поглаживаниями. Бедра, бока, ребра — Тони хочется потереться о Локи еще больше, чем хочется потереться о прохладные простыни — об обнаженного, сумасшедшего, растрепанного Локи, такого, как сейчас. Вместо этого Старк крепче сжимает перекладину, держится руками и приподнимает бедра, выгибаясь мостиком вверх. Что бы Локи ни задумал — вечная беда Старка в том, что его слишком легко уговорить. 

— Молодец, Тони, спасибо, — поощрительно хвалит инициативу Локи и приспускает джинсы на его бедрах. Щеки у него просто пылают. Вид у Локи... Если бы у Тони спросили, он бы не сказал «соблазнительный». Локи сейчас не соблазняет, он рискует, мучает, это правда, но сейчас он пошел напролом не хуже самого Тони. Это завораживает. Магия какая-то. Поэтому Старк и не сопротивляется — хотя еще минуту назад сам планировал как можно быстрее поменяться местами. 

— Как скажешь, — Тони резковато кивает. Этот секс-на-грани, когда все горит и так хочется, что воображение само достраивает все, чего еще не хватает, держит его в диком напряжении. А Локи думает про себя, что Тони ему не верит. Не верит, что Локи решится — решится на что-нибудь серьезнее поддразниваний. Как же это раздражает! Локи сердито фырчит и укладывается сверху, чтобы снова поцеловать Тони. Он все еще одет, в отличие от Старка, хотя у него самого тоже стоит почти до боли. Целуется он ласково, очень нежно, не закрывая глаз и положив руку на грудь, там, где гулко и взволнованно стучит сердце. Голова кажется ему пустой-пустой и звенящей, будто он немного пьян. 

Молча Локи сползает ниже и наклоняется над пахом, сначала осторожно погладив пальцами по выпирающему в трусах члену, а потом потершись об него носом. Спрашивает: 

— Сможешь так кончить? 

О, да. Еще бы. Старк совершенно точно мог бы так кончить, он уже сейчас шарахается между обжигающей, нетерпеливой жаждой и безуспешными попытками сохранить хоть какой-то рассудок. Не получается. Думать ни о чем не получается, вместо «думать» Тони чувствует ярко, как никогда — и совсем уже лишнюю ткань, и ласку пальцев, и теплое прикосновение кончика носа. Ему даже большего не хочется — и того, что есть, уже много. Как только Локи чуточку отстраняется, Старк снова выгибается мостиком — чтобы отвлечься хоть на какое-то действие. 

— А если бы я делал это не через ткань? — бормочет Локи себе под нос, изредка поднимая голову. Тони, заглянув ему в глаза и видит там отчаянный и безумный, но какой-то очень теплый огонек в глубине. Локи почти не болтает сейчас, увлекшись. Оказывается, что можно обхватить губами напряженную головку и через ткань, и погладить ее языком, и сжать губы — и услышать потрясенный вздох. 

— Локи, ты... — у Тони не хватает рассудочности, чтобы говорить сейчас толковые комплименты. Он смотрит вниз, на склоненную черноволосую голову, и только хватает ртом воздух. Тони не видит, как под поцелуями чуть темнеет ткань, как проявляется мокрое пятнышко там, где Локи только что сжал губы — на самой головке — и хорошо, что он этого не видит. Там, внизу, жарко и будто сплелся тягучий, растекающийся влажностью клубок огня, и Старк захлебывается воздухом, забывает вдыхать и выдыхать, думает только о том, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы... 

— Локи, Локи... Локи, — зовет он бессознательно и просяще, и инстинктивно шире разводит ноги. Ему хочется. Воздуха, обнаженности и прикосновений, поцелуев тоже хочется — в них хотя бы можно дышать и пить один и тот же разделенный на двоих кислород. 

— Локи! 

Локи, когда его так просят, может быть, и хочет сделать больше, но он все еще едва вышедший из подросткового возраста юноша. Он никогда не занимался сексом по-настоящему и, несмотря на все просмотренные видео, не очень представляет, как это делается. Теория — это одно, а практика — другое. Локи надеется, что когда они станут жить вместе, станет проще. Никто не будет придираться к такому соседству и проверять простыни в поисках пятен крови. Они станут взрослыми и самостоятельными. Свободными. 

Локи очень этого ждет и с радостью перемотал бы время немного вперед, к тому моменту, когда Тони откроет для него дверь их общего дома. Картина этого стоит перед глазами так ярко, что делает Локи абсолютно счастливым. 

Локи колеблется. Хочет одновременно, чтобы Старк кончил под его губами, не снимая трусов, и чтобы он этого не делал. Не потому, что Локи не понравится, просто по-другому понравится больше, но Тони так просит, так раскрывается навстречу, что Локи не выдерживает. Локи — хищник, хоть и еще маленький. Голодный и властный. Любит зажать в угол, запретить сопротивление, взять всеми способами, какими сможет, заставить биться на безжалостном острие удовольствия. Старк потом только диву дается, вспоминая, но чаще всего все, что было, вспоминать стыдно. Старк не думает о том, что сам — такой же, может быть, и еще хуже — тем, что терпеливее, упрямее, и не менее изобретателен. 

Локи наваливается на Тони сверху, снова впиваясь в губы болезненными, жадными поцелуями и запускает руку ему в трусы, чтобы обхватить напряженный, твердый ствол и задвигать рукой. Он знает, как сделать Тони хорошо, как сделать правильно, чтобы Старк забился под ним, застонал в губы, прося пощады, и выплеснулся, наконец, пачкая пальцы теплым и белым. Им еще так мало нужно, они так молоды и неопытны, что это не сложно. 

— В следующий раз, — обещает Локи, — я сделаю это ртом. Мне кажется, тебе понравилась эта идея. Ты был очень убедителен. 

Он ласково обнимает Тони и целует его скулы, виски, уголки глаз и губ, почти забыв о собственном возбуждении. Когда любишь так сильно, оказывается, это не так сложно. Тони в ответ ловит Локи и благодарно фырчит ему в ухо. После оргазма он приходит в себя медленно — медленнее, чем хотелось бы, растерянно мотает головой и старается отдышаться, моргая, считая вдохи и выдохи и пялясь на потолок. За все, что Локи тут устроил, Тони хочется его просто сожрать. Искусать так, что никакая регенерация не поможет, а еще так, чтобы Локи и сам кончил, извиваясь, от одних этих метких и быстрых укусов. Вместо этого Старк трет, разминая, затекшие запястья, а потом с непроницаемым выражением лица стягивает трусы — с себя, а с Локи — еще и штаны заодно. 

— В следующий раз ты забудешь, — резонно возражает Тони; у него сейчас почти полная свобода действий, потому что щепетильный Локи, который в очередной раз испачкал свою чистую лапку, здорово ограничен в возможностях к сопротивлению. 

— Или я успею раньше, или еще что-нибудь, — тон у Старка не ехидный, а вымотанный и ласковый, но были бы силы — точно был бы ехидный. Чтобы эти самые остатки сил не растрачивать, Тони и старается говорить поменьше. Вместо разговоров он храбро берет Локи за задницу, незаметно гладя между нежных ягодиц, и за член. Вкладывает его к себе в промежность и зажимает бедрами. Глаза у него такие синие, что почти черные — ему тоже не страшно, он тоже доверяет, тоже идет напролом. Между ног Тони тепло, почти жарко, а кожа очень тонкая и бархатная. 

— Или я сам так сделаю. Хочешь? 

Локи страшно смущается. У него светлая, легко краснеющая кожа, поэтому он всегда старается держать эмоции под контролем, но сейчас это нелегко. Поэтому Локи растерянно хлопает ресницами и хватает губами воздух. Он чертыхается — привык в Мидгарде — и обнимает Тони за шею, снова потянушись целоваться. 

— Хочу, — глухо говорит Локи, обнимая Старка за талию. — Ужасно тебя хочу. Все время думаю, как трахнуть тебя, или о том, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста, Тони, давай уже займемся любовью, почему ты так долго тянешь? Мне кажется, я последний оставшийся девственник в Академии! 

Ему надо совсем мало. От движений Тони Локи сдержанно стонет и крепче сжимает руки — у Старка полно синяков — асгардцы все-таки сильнее, и Локи порой забывается и хватается Тони слишком крепко. Глаза у Локи совсем сумасшедшие, темные и влюбленные. Он и сам подается бедрами, трется так, как мог бы вталкиваться. Сипло дышит и тянет Старка к себе — целоваться. К концу Локи начинает непроизвольно встряхивать, и он теряет голову, подминая Тони под себя. Целуется Локи как безумный. Раздувает ноздри, прижимаясь носом к шее Старка. Тот совсем его, особенно сейчас, когда они настолько близко. Его сводит с ума трение кожи о кожу и воображение, подсказывающее, каким был бы Старк изнутри. 

Кончает Локи долго, пачкает собой бедра, опускается сверху внезапно ослабевший, оглохший и ослепший, и благодарно тычется носом куда-то под ухо. Произнесенные слова всплывают в их осознании чуть-чуть позже, когда Старк лежит под Локи мягким расслабленным ковриком и едва-едва шевелит ложноножками, чтобы подтащить к ним какое-нибудь покрывало. А то у его асгардской принцессы замерзнет задница. 

— Я не специально, — виновато бурчит Тони. Он бы прятал глаза, если бы стоял прямо, но тут прятать не нужно, Локи и так лежит на нем усталой тряпочкой, ткнувшись в шею носом, и ничего не видит. 

— Я тоже... — Старк запинается и переводит дыхание, перед тем, как признаться. — Я тоже хочу тебя трахнуть. И наоборот. 

Он ужасно смущается говорить об этом, потому что всякий раз, когда Локи шутит на эту тему или сердится на нее, или вообще просто заводит какой-нибудь разговор, Старку кажется, что ему прямо в мозг тут же вносят три-пять кинолент отличной порнографии с ним самим и Локи в главной роли. Страшная штука — воображение. 

— Я просто не хочу — здесь, — вздыхает Тони и просительно смотрит в потолок за невозможностью просительно посмотреть на Локи. — Такое ощущение, что тут везде камеры, несмотря на то, что я вроде все просветил и обесточил, и что весь кампус тут же узнает, и вообще... Дело не в том, что меня будут ругать. Дело в том, что я хочу, чтобы ты был только моим, и чтобы... ну, чтобы знание об этом тоже было только моим. Нечего им нас обсуждать, даже если и по-хорошему. Ладно?


End file.
